


Bonfire heart

by Laughingvirus



Series: Love songs [11]
Category: Madtown (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6837895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonghwa's and Kyungtak's roommates are both too stupid to even deserve Dumb Dumb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonfire heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I drabbled this again!!  
> Also, I suggest you read the whole series to understand what's going on!

"Hey Jun," Jonghwa called out from the kitchen, stirring a little in the pan to make sure the vegetables wouldn't burn. "I invited Kyungtak for dinner tonight."  
  
"You did?" Jun asked as he stepped inside the kitchen, quickly gluing himself to Jonghwa's side, eyes staring at the pan.  
  
"I did," Jonghwa said, reaching to mix the sauce in the bowl beside him. "Hey can you taste this for me?" he asked and Jun nodded eagerly.  
  
"It tastes good," he said and Jonghwa grinned. "But why did you invite him for dinner? You're still dieting super hard, how fun is it when he eats this and you just eat chicken breasts and protein shakes?"  
  
"It's just dinner," Jonghwa shrugged and glanced up at Jun. "Beside, he's bringing his roommate and you're eating so he won't be eating this alone."  
  
Jun frowned and Jonghwa just frowned right back at him, then Jun broke out into a smile. "It's cute how domestic you two are, a bit too cute maybe. You don't even live together yet," he said with a cheeky smile and Jonghwa could feel his face flush.  
  
"Just set the table thank you," he said, turning back to the stove. Jun laughed but did so, leaving Jonghwa side and headed to get the plates from the cupboards.  
  


 

-

 

  
"Jonghwa!" Kyungtak said as soon as Jonghwa opened the door, basically throwing himself over Jonghwa, kissing him. "I missed you so much," he said when they parted and Jonghwa laughed as Kyungtak cupped his cheeks and kissed him again. He had missed Kyungtak too.  
  
"You two are gross," Daewon commented from behind Kyungtak as he took off his shoes. His hair was black now, looking very natural instead of that intense blue with streaks of lilac. "But please continue, pretend I'm not here."  
  
"Too late," Kyungtak replied, letting go of Jonghwa's cheeks. "You ruined it," he joked and Daewon just grinned.  
  
"Thank you for inviting me too Jonghwa," he said and Jonghwa just nodded. "I'm looking forward to some real food."  
  
"All he eats is takeouts," Kyungtak stage whispered to Jonghwa and Jonghwa chuckled. Kyungtak and Daewon really bickered like siblings and it was rather amusing to see.  
  
"Kyungtak's food sucks so he should be thankful I even try and eat it," Daewon commented and Kyungtak punched his shoulder, "and he should be thankful to have someone who can cook."  
  
Jonghwa laughed as Kyungtak grumbled something and hooked his arm with Kyungtak's. "Let's go and eat, you both sound like you're way too hungry." He quickly showed them to the kitchen, where Jun was finishing the stew.  
  
"Hi I'm J- you!" he said as he turned to look at them and Jonghwa stared at his roommate. What the hell was wrong with him.  
  
"Oh shit are you his roommate?" Daewon asked before he turned to look at Kyungtak. "This is the guy I told you about! The one who knocked into me intentionally."  
  
"I didn't mean to knock you over!" Jun protested loudly and Daewon stared at him before looking at Kyungtak again.  
  
"Can we just eat?" Jonghwa asked and Kyungtak immediately agreed. "Now that we've settled that no one ran into anyone with the intention of knocking them over."  
  
"Sounds good," Jun agreed and Jonghwa just looked at Kyungtak who just shrugged.  
  


 

-  
  


 

The dinner hadn't been a disaster and it seemed like Jun and Daewon actually had bonded because right now they were discussing some movies out in the living room while Jonghwa and Kyungtak snuck away into Jonghwa's room.  
  
"They're not even worth Red Velvet's Dumb Dumb," Kyungtak said as soon as he closed the door. "They're just idiots."  
  
"Don't you have a song they're worthy of?" Jonghwa asked and Kyungtak thought for a moment before wrapping his arms around Jonghwa's waist, pulling him closer.  
  
"Nope," he said, pressing a quick kiss on Jonghwa's lips. "But I got one for you?"  
  
Jonghwa could feel his face heat up a little but he nodded anyway.  
  
"Bonfire heart," Kyungtak replied, cheeky grin on his lips. "Because you light the spark in my bonfire heart."  
  
Jonghwa's heart was threatening to burst out of his ribcage and his cheeks were positively burning. Kyungtak was a new level of cheesy but Jonghwa couldn't say he disliked it. He laughed, sound clear and bright, before he leaned in to kiss Kyungtak again.


End file.
